


oblivious

by Kendarrr



Series: Wish Fulfillment [3]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Karma is oblivious, but they seem to be forgetting the fact that before she was a boy-obsessed teenage girl, first she was Amy’s best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oblivious

_Amy_ , Karma thinks,  _seems to be having a_ teensy _bit of a crisis_.

She watches her from her perch on the steps that leads to the quad. Amy, running urgently towards Shane. Karma can’t hear them talking, as she’s quite a ways away, but she  _knows_ how to read Amy. The crinkle in her brow means that she’s thinking too hard about something, like when they study for calculus together or when she thinks about the implications of acai berries in her tea. Amy also talks super fast when she’s nervous or concerned about something. And Karma pouts. Why isn’t Amy going to her?

Then she remembers yesterday. Amy yelling at her about Liam, and Karma yelling right back. It’s always odd fighting with Amy and it sort of feels like not having her better half with her. Like losing a left arm and a left leg. The only decent upshot to this is that Karma is right handed.

Shane and Amy seem to be speaking in hushed tones, their heads bent together. Karma tightens her knees against her chest and wonders. She sees Amy’s resigned shoulders slump, and she wants to march over there, pull Amy away from Shane, and kiss her.

Which,  _whoa_. Karma blinks away this realization. Kissing Amy is like a habit, a way to get more followers on Twitter and Instagram, and more friends on Facebook. She likes doing it, but she does it out of necessity. Karma nibbles her upper lip. Whenever she leans in for a kiss, there’s an unspoken rule between them that Amy goes for the top lip, and Karma goes for the bottom. It just happens, but she imagines that if they ever try a switched kiss, it will feel different.

Except their first kiss. That was different. Karma smiles at the memory as the bell for first class rings. A part of her wishes to gravitate towards her best friend who is still conversing with Shane, but… Are they still even fighting? They haven’t fought for so long, and whenever they did, it lasts for half an hour before she or Amy comes crawling back for forgiveness.

Karma glances at her watch. She’ll do it later. For now, she has class. 

* * *

 

Lunch time comes and Karma thanks the skaters for the daily cupcakes they seem to always give her and Amy ever since coming out. She takes a bite of the red velvet pastry while she searches for Amy. She doesn’t want to text her and ask where she is. She wants to surprise her with a kiss, a hug, and an apology. Not necessarily in that order.

Karma runs around the quad, through the cluster of trees where they rarely hang out. Amy is nowhere in sight and Karma is frustrated. She glances up at the school’s roof and groans. _Not again_ , she thinks.  _No more fights with Amy if it means going to rooftops_ , Karma tells herself.

But Amy’s not there either, and Karma’s running out of options. She still has over half an hour to search, and she’s not going to give up. She will, however, call Amy. She reaches her voicemail and Karma is mildly annoyed. “Amy, where are you? I’ve been looking all over the school for you.” Karma squeaks, narrowly avoiding the lacrosse team who are practicing their drills. “I need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it over phone. Please call me back.” She hangs up, and a minute later, when she is getting a drink from the water fountain, she hears her phone ring. Amy.

“I’m in the gym.” She murmurs. And she hangs up almost immediately. But that’s good enough for Karma. She sprints, as best as she can, skidding as she turns corners, anything to get to her best friend.

Karma sees Amy sitting all by herself by the bleachers. Fiddling with her phone, staring off to the distance. Clearly bothered by something, and Karma wants nothing more than to help. She makes her way through the floor of the gym, she walks until she reaches Amy. She stands before her until Amy looks up at her in silence. “What?”

“I’m sorry!” Karma releases the pent-up emotion inside her chest like a canister of pressurized explosives. “You’re right. About yesterday. Liam is just some boy, and you’re not.”

Amy raises her eyebrow. “Well,  _yeah_. I’m not a boy.”

Karma snorts. “You know what I mean.” She falls on her knees on the lower step of the bleacher. “You’re Amy. My best friend since I was a little girl. You  _deserve_  to be the first one to hear all of my songs. You know me better than anyone else.”

Amy smiles, but Karma can see that there’s something else that is bothering her.  She takes Amy’s hand and laces their fingers together, fitting like pieces of a well-worn puzzle. “You still look like something’s bothering you. Does it have something to do with what you and Shane talked about this morning?”

The blonde looks up and meets Karma’s eyes. “You saw us?” Karma nods, and Amy sighs. “I was talking to him about… _something_. And I want to talk to you about it too, but.” Her shoulders tense, her grip on Karma’s hand tightens. Her voice lowers. “I’m having these feelings, Karma. And I have no idea what to do about them.”

“Wait, for Shane? Amy, he’s—”

“What? No, not for him.” Amy takes both of Karma’s hands, puts them on her lap, palm side up. She traces the lines on her hands, as if doing so will answer all of her questions and will solve all of her confusions. “I was asking him for help. I needed him to help me find a girlfriend.”

“What?” Karma laughs to fight the dread in her stomach. “But you already have  _me!_ ”

Amy stops her fidgeting with Karma’s hands and looks up at her. “I know, Karma. And you’ll always be my first girlfriend.”

 _Is she breaking up with me?_  Karma thinks, the pebble of dread in her belly transforms into this colossal stone that threatens to make her sick. “But you’re only faking being a lesbian, and me?” Amy’s shoulders slump. “There’s a possibility that I’m  _not_.”

“But what about that boy from yesterday? Oliver?” Karma is grasping at straws. She has no idea what she’s arguing against, but it feels like she’s losing Amy by the second.

“I kissed him and I felt nothing.” Smiling, Amy laces their fingers again. “Not in the way my heart seems to jump whenever it’s  _you_  who kisses me. I’m confused, Karma. I’m not like you. You know what you want, and it is Liam. I yelled at you yesterday because I was jealous that he and the entire school got to hear your song before I did. And at first I thought it was only me being petty, but I think it’s something much worse.” She shakes her head and smiles but Karma sees right through it. Brittle and fake, but she says nothing. “Then I realized maybe I want you to be singing that song to  _me_.”

Karma doesn’t know what to do or say. So she clutches Amy’s hands tighter and brings it up to her chest.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I think I  _like_  like you.” Amy releases a shaky breath and meets Karma’s gaze that is intent on her features. “And if it helps your chances with Liam, I’m going to keep on being your fake girlfriend, but I can’t just stand by and watch you throw yourself at him. I support you, but that’s just asking way too much of me.”

Karma tugs Amy’s hand. “I don’t want to be with him anymore.” She whispers. Lunch time is about to end, but Karma doesn’t care about her next class, doesn’t even remember what it is. “You’re right about him. He just sees me as a conquest. I know nothing about him. I don’t want my first time to be with him. I want someone who knows me, inside and out. Amy,” Karma sucks in a breath. “Don’t break up with me.”

“We were never dating in the first place.” Amy says, and Karma hears the shaky lilt, the brimming of tears in her best friend’s eyes. So she leans in and does what she thinks she does best. Karma plants a kiss on Amy’s lips, firm and needy. “Karma—”

“I’m not the smartest girl, you know that. And I can be selfish. But when I learn, I  _learn_. Amy, I don’t want to stop being girlfriends, but I want to stop faking it.”

Amy’s eyes light up, and it’s like the sun blooming inside Karma’s chest. The dawn of the new day, if she’s being particularly poetic at the moment. But when Amy grins at her, cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a deep kiss, one that Karma feels down to her toes, she figures that Amy’s lips on hers is poetic enough in its own right.

Karma’s eyes are wide and her smile is of disbelief. She already kissed Amy a hundred times, easy. But with the knowledge that maybe there’s more love in this—that nothing and everything has to change makes Amy’s lips sweeter.

 _Yeah,_  Karma admits. _I can be a little oblivious when it comes to other people’s feelings_. Amy wraps her arms around Karma’s waist and Karma rests her cheek against Amy’s chest.  _But I know Amy, and she’s my best friend._

She flashes Amy a quick smile before leaning in for another slow kiss. The kind that lingers on the lips and on the tongue, leaving her warm and vibrating with such a high frequency that only they can hear it.

 _And I would never trade her for anyone else in this world_. 


End file.
